Starting Over
by Ivy Elizabeth
Summary: A/U Daryl decides it's time to make some changes in his life. Ryann could be a positive change for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Escape

"Get back here you sorry piece of shit!"

Daryl Dixon ran out of his house as fast as he could, carrying with him a backpack of clothes and a crossbow his grandfather had given him when he was younger. He could hear his father's drunken voice yelling at him as he put distance between himself and the house but he continued to run...to where? He had no clue. He didn't really have any friends he could stay with. His dad made sure of that. He use to hang out with his brother Merle and his friends but Merle was in jail, again, and Daryl wasn't going to stay with people he didn't even like.

For as long as Daryl could remember, his dad had been a drunk. He refused to think of him as an alcoholic because alcoholics could be helped in Daryl's eyes. His dad was different. He couldn't be helped. His dad didn't want help. His dad was mean and didn't care. Growing up, Daryl was spared most of his dad's anger thanks to Merle, but when Merle went to juvenile hall for the first time, their dad turned his anger towards Daryl. At first, his dad would just slap him around. Being twelve years old, he really didn't try to fight back. As he got older and Merle left home, the slapping turned into punching which turned into being pushed down the stairs of his house and being kicked in the ribs until they broke.

Daryl did everything he could to avoid his dad's wrath. One night he came home from partying with Merle and Merle's friends to a locked house. He knew if he knocked on the door he would get the shit beat out of him. If he had fallen asleep on the porch and his dad saw him out there is was very likely he would get the crap kicked out of him or even pissed on by his dad. He decided then to crawl under the house and sleep. At least he would stay cool on that hot summer night.

Daryl continued to run until he came to a small creek that was located about four miles behind his house. He stopped running and sat down on a rock. Daryl looked around. He knew he was on his own now. He knew he couldn't go back. He was seventeen, he could take care of himself. He decided then that no matter what, he would finish his senior year of high school and then go to a technical school. He would make something of himself. He would be better than his dad and brother.

Looking out over the creek behind her grandparent's house, Ryann saw a young man sitting on a rock. She couldn't help but stare at him. To her, he was probably the most handsome man she had laid eyes on. He was well built, not overly muscular like those jocks at her old school, he had brown hair that looked lighter in streaks when the sun hit it just right. He was just perfect.

"Whatcha looking at Puddin?"

Ryann spun around and came face to face with her grandfather. "I was just checking out the scenery, Pops. It's nice out here."

"Yes, ma'am. It sure is." The older gentleman started to turn around when some movement down by the creek caught his eye. "Hmmph, scenery huh? That scenery happen to be that boy down there?"

Ryann blushed. Sometimes she wished she didn't turn quite so red when she was embarrassed. She ducked her head letting her long, wavy, chestnut colored hair fall over to cover her face.

"Well, that there would be Daryl Dixon. His momma died when he was real young, his dad is a drunk, his brother a druggie. I haven't heard anything about him though. He may be the only real man in that family." He draped his arm around his granddaughter's shoulder. "Be nice to him, Puddin'. Not many people are. They judge too quickly I'm afraid." With that being said, Ryann's grandfather turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School

Starting a new school is never easy. This would be the last high school Ryann ever planned to attend. When her parents moved overseas to work at their family's oil company, Ryann opted out of moving with them. She wanted to finish high school, go to college, and find a nice, down to earth guy she wanted to grow old with. Going overseas would not help any of her goals become a reality so staying behind was her only option.

Ryann walked into her first period class, checked in with her teacher and took her seat in the back of the classroom. The classroom was set up with tables and chairs instead of the standard student desks. When class began she was the only one sitting at her table so she spread out her American History and composition books and began taking notes. After twenty minutes, the classroom door opened and in walked the guy from the creek.

"Mr. Dixon, you are late, again. What's your excuse this time?" Mrs. Barbosa was a short, slightly overweight lady with salt and pepper hair and eyeglasses that were way too big for her face.

"My alarm clock didn't go off," Daryl blushed and ducked his head as he headed to his seat.

"I don't know why you are even trying to come to school anymore, Mr. Dixon. History always repeats itself and your family is proof of that. Your father is a failure, your brother is a failure, and you Mr. Dixon will end up just like them." Mrs. Barbosa turned around and began walking over to her desk when she was stopped.

"Mrs. Barbosa. I know I am new here but you, ma'am, are a disgrace to the teaching profession. You are a verbally abusive bitch who needs to retire because it is quite obvious you do not like children with the way you just treated Daryl." Ryann stood up from her seat in the back of the room. When she finished her speech, she looked at Daryl who was looking at her, shocked that someone took up for him.

The rest of the class was dead quiet. No one had ever spoken to a teacher the way Ryann had...especially Mrs. Barbosa.

Mrs. Barbosa turned red with anger. She peered over her glasses at Ryann. "You, young lady, have no idea about this boy. Maybe you should learn about who is who in this town before you start taking up for the trash."

"Oh, I believe I already know who the trash is in this classroom." She put her History book and composition notebook into her backpack, slung with strap over her shoulder, and walked out of the room.

Daryl watched, in utter shock, as the girl left. She didn't even know him and yet she took up for him. He walked out of the classroom shortly after Ryann. He had to go find her. He needed to thank her, find out who she was, and find out how she knew his name.

Daryl walked toward the guidance counselor's office to sit until his next class started. That was what he was suppose to do when someone was giving him a hard time. The school remembered what Merle was like and they didn't want Daryl throwing anyone through the school windows like his brother did when he was in high school. Everyone assumed the same thing about Daryl...they all thought he was a hothead like his brother. He rounded the corner and that's when he saw her.

Ryann was sitting in the secretary's office waiting to visit with the counselor. Daryl opened the office door and walked in. Ryann looked up at him and smiled.

"Did she kick you out?" Ryann asked.

Daryl shook his head.

Confused, Ryann asked, "Well, why didn't you stay in class?"

Daryl just shrugged his shoulders. He just kept looking at Ryann. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her emerald green eyes danced and the way her long wavy hair framed her face made him want to…

"Ryann, come on in, honey." Mrs. Avery, the counselor, poked her head out and called for Ryann.

"I'll see ya later, Daryl."

Ryann picked up her things and walked into the office and closed the door behind her. Daryl sat where Ryann had sat. He put his head in his hands and muttered to himself. "Damn it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Home

"Puddin, I hear you were causing some kind of an uproar at school today."

Ryann ducked her head then grinned at her grandpa. "Yes, sir. But Pops, Mrs. Barbosa was horrible to that kid Daryl! She had no right saying the things she did. She embarrassed him something awful. I couldn't just let her get away with that."

"You did good kiddo. I am proud that you stood up for the boy, but next time...try not to call the teacher a bitch." Ryann's grandpa turned around and walked out of her bedroom where Ryann had been studying.

Ryann sat on the edge of her double bed and thought about Daryl. When he had walked into the classroom, she noticed his clothes were wrinkled, he had some leaves in his hair, and he looked exhausted. _I wonder why he was really late to school, _she thought to herself.

Daryl walked back to the creek where he had spent the night. "Home sweet home," he said as he sat on the cool ground beneath a tree. He looked around to make sure no one was near him. He took his shirt off and walked over to the creek. He squatted down and began scooping water up onto his arms trying to give himself a little bath.

"Hey Daryl!"

His head shot up, he grabbed his shirt, spun around and slipped his t-shirt back on.

There she was. Ryann. Beautiful, perfect Ryann. He gave a quick nod of his head in recognition to her.

"Whatcha doing here?" Ryann asked as she walked closer to him.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't talk much do ya?" Ryann walked over to the tree Daryl had just sat under, looked at the ground, then sat.

"No one to talk to." Those were the first words Daryl Dixon ever spoke directly to her.

Ryann was elated! She loved the sound of his voice. "Why were you late to school?"

Daryl shrugged, "Like I said, my alarm didn't go off."

"Bullshit," Ryann said matter of factly. She knew he was lying. She could smell a lie like a fart in a car. "Try again."

"Why does it matter why I was late to school?" Daryl crossed his arms over his chest. What was with this girl?

"Well, I was thinking...if you needed a ride or something, I could pick you up. That way, Mrs. Barbosa could bitch you out any more." Ryann leaned back onto the trunk of the tree. She thought to herself that the tree made a great place to kick back and relax. She also noticed how uneasy Daryl was with her being there.

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks. Listen, it's getting late, maybe you should go now." He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and kicked around at the ground.

"Ok. How about you walk with me? Unless of course it is our of your way."

Damn it. There it was...that smile. He knew he would never be able to resist her smile. "Where ya live?"

She stood up and dusted her backside off. "Over there." Ryann pointed. Daryl followed her finger in the direction she was pointing.

In the distance he saw a big white farm house. He knew exactly who it belonged to. "Mr. Watkins's place?"

"Yep. That's my grandpa. My parents are overseas in Taiwan and I am here. I decided I should stay here and finish up school. Where do you live?" She looked up at Daryl with big green eyes.

Daryl swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell her where his house was or that he really was living here in the forest. She would laugh at him and he didn't think he would be able to handle that from her. "Over that way," he said as he nodded his head in a totally different direction from his real house.

"Oh! Cool. Well then I guess I will be seeing you at school then." Ryann knew he wasn't telling her the truth. She could see it in his eyes. "Hey Daryl," she said as she was walking away. "Look, I know it isn't any of my business, but if you need anything…"

"I don't," he said a little gruffer than he intended.

Ryann nodded her head, turned and walked away.

Daryl slouched. He hadn't meant to be rude but he couldn't stand her knowing he was virtually homeless. He watched her until she was completely out of sight before he sat down with his back to the tree that was his makeshift bed. He was hungry but knew he wouldn't be eating that night. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Hello son."

Daryl's eyes shot opened just as his father grabbed him around the neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all! Ok, so quite obviously I do not own TWD or any characters. The only thing I own is Ryann and the voices in my head telling what to write. Any who, please read and review. I have several chapter ready to be published but I won't do it unless y'all want me to. Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 4

The next day at school, Ryann sat in her first period class and watched for Daryl. She had this horrible feeling that something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was. Class began and Daryl was a no show. By the time lunch came around he still hadn't shown up. When school finally let out, Ryann headed for the creek where she found him yesterday.

"Daryl!? You here?!" Ryann called but she received no answer.

She walked up to the tree she had sat under yesterday and saw blood on the trunk. She squatted down and looked closer. There appeared to be hair stuck in some of the bark as well. It was the same color as Daryl's. "Oh shit." Ryann stood up and yelled, "Daryl!" She looked at the ground for any sign. What she was looking for she wasn't sure but she had to look for something, anything that would help her find Daryl. She had to make sure he was alright.

Ryann saw a few scuffed up places on the ground. It looked like someone had been struggling to get their footing. Just beyond that she saw some blood droplets then more scuffed up areas. She started following the tracks every once in a while finding bigger spots of blood.

How far she had gone, she had no clue. She knew she had been walking a good forty-five minutes though. She looked up and saw a slight clearing ahead and a house. The house looked fairly run-down. Windows broken, screen door hanging off of it's hinges. Beer cans and whiskey bottles thrown all around the yard. She slowly walked up the steps on the porch. She had to be careful where she stepped since most of the boards were either broken or rotten.

At the back door, she peered through the dirty window to see if she could see anyone inside. That's when she saw him. Daryl, sitting with his back to the door. His back was covered with what appeared to be whip marks. He moved his left arm to rest on the table. It was bandaged up. _Oh my gosh. How in the hell had that happened?_

She reached up to the door handle but didn't have to turn because the door wasn't completely shut so she gently pushed. The door opened with a tiny creek. Daryl immediately stiffened in his chair. Ryann quietly walked up behind him and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Daryl, what happened to you?"

Daryl jumped at the sound of her voice and shoved Ryann, knocking her to the ground. "Get outta here!" he roared.

He quickly left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Ryann wasn't giving up on him that easily. She got up from the floor and walked up the stairs. At the top of the stair to the left was a tiny bedroom with a double bed mattress on the floor. Laying on the mattress with his back to the door was Daryl. Ryann crossed the floor and knelt down next to the mattress.

"Daryl," Ryann spoke softly, knowing he could very easily freak out again. "Let me help you clean up your wounds. Please. Tell me where I can find some peroxide or alcohol. Hell, even soap, water and a wash cloth will do."

Daryl never moved. He didn't even say a word. Ryann knew he was awake though. When she stretched just a little she could see his eyes were open, staring at the wall.

Ryann stood up and left Daryl's room. She walked down the small hallway to the open door at the end. "Bingo." She opened the cabinet above the sink and found a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She turned around and opened a narrow cabinet behind the bathroom door and found a couple of washcloths, wetting one. She then opened the shower door and grabbed a bar of soap and went back into Daryl's room.

Squatting next to his bed she took the wet washcloth and gently began cleaning the dried blood from his back. When the cool cloth first made contact with his skin, he jumped but Ryann just kept on cleaning off his back. She then took the bar of soap and the wet cloth and went to work on the wounds themselves. She had never seen so many wounds on one person in her entire life. What kind of monster would do this to another human being?

"Daryl, please let me know if I hurt you." Ryann took some alcohol and using another washcloth began dabbing the cuts on his skin. Daryl hissed in pain but never spoke or lashed out at Ryann.

When she had finished cleaning up his back, she set everything aside and then sat down on the edge of his mattress. "Please, talk to me, Daryl."

Daryl never moved.

"Look, I know…"

Daryl cut her off, "You don't know shit." He curled up even tighter than he had been. "Just leave."

"No. I am not gonna leave you here in this condition." Ryann reached over and touched his shoulder and tried to pull him over to look at her. What she saw nearly made her head explode with rage. His face was swollen, both eyes black, one nearly swollen shut, his lips were swollen, "Oh Daryl. Who did this to you?"

"Who the fuck do you think?! Now, get out!" He turned back over onto his side. "I don't want your pity."

"You think I pity you?! I don't pity you. I am scared for you though. Look, I just want to know who did this. In my mind I want to believe you were mugged but my gut tells me it was someone much closer to you. Please tell me I'm wrong."

Daryl turned over and sat up looking Ryann in the eyes. "My dad did this to me. There are ya happy? Now you know my dirty little secret. Oh, and the reason I was late to school the other day was because I had spent the night in the woods after running away from my dad. He was drunk and personally I didn't feel like getting my ass kicked. I would still be out there if the son of a bitch hadn't come looking for me. So there. Are ya satisfied?" Daryl got up and began pacing around his small room. "Why'd ya even come here, huh?"

"You weren't at school and I was worried about you." Ryann pulled her knees up under her chin and tightly wrapped her arms around them.

"Worried," he scoffed. "No one worries about me. No one gives a fuck about me. My momma, she was the last one to give a rats ass about me, and she cared so much for me that she got drunk one night and passed out with a lit cigarette in her hand. She caught the whole damn house on fire. My brother, Merle and I got out, my dad was out fucking some whore, and my momma, well, she laid there in that bed and…"

Ryann stood up, walked over to where Daryl was pacing. He turned his back to her so she decided to just hug him from behind. That way he could feel like he had a little bit of dignity left. Daryl hadn't been hugged in years. It felt strange to have someone's arms around him. It felt...good. Ryann just stood there holding him. She never turned loose. He couldn't take it anymore. His knees gave out on him and Ryann went to the floor with him, still holding on tight. He put his face in his hands and let the tears flow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angels

The rumble of an engine and the sound of crunching gravel caught Daryl's attention. "Shit, you need to git." He quickly stood up leaving Ryann sitting on the floor.

"What do you mean? I am not leaving you here with that man!" Ryann was worried about Daryl and what his father would do to him next.

Daryl was worried about what would happen if his dad found Ryann there. "Listen, go out the back, run around to the front when you hear my bike fire up. I will take you home. We can talk about things then."

Ryann ran down the stairs and out the back door just as Will Dixon came in the front door of the house. "Boy? Git your ass down here!"

Daryl slid his small dirty bedroom window open and climbed out onto the small overhang. He turned around and laid down on the roof then backed his way to the edge so that his feet were hanging off the roof. He dangled for a second before dropping to the ground. He ran over to his bike, climbed on and fired it up. Ryann came running around the corner of the house.

"Hurry, git on."

"Ummm, I dunno. I've never ridden before." Daryl looked at Ryann. He knew she was nervous but they needed to get the hell outta dodge.

"Look, this is the safest thing you will ever have between your legs baby. Now, git on!" Daryl yelled as his dad came out onto the front porch of the house.

"Boy! You better git your ass back in here if you know what's good for ya!"

Ryann climbed onto the back of the bike and Daryl drove away.

When Daryl and Ryann pulled up to her grandpa's place, the sun was just beginning to set. Daryl cut the engine to his bike and Ryann just sat there with her head resting against his back.

"Please, Daryl. Please don't go back there. I will talk to Pops. I know he will let you stay here until we figure something out." Ryann hated begging but she also hated the thought of Daryl getting hurt.

"Look, I've been dealing with this since I can remember. I will be fine. I will stay away from the house until later when my dad passes out. He will be out until about noon. I will make sure I am up and gone by then."

Ryann just shook her head. "What if he doesn't pass out?"

"Then...I will spend the night under the tree again." Daryl just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't quite understand why Ryann wanted to help him. Could she actually care about what happens to him?

"Puddin? Is that you?" Ryann's grandpa came out onto his big wrap around porch looking out into the circular drive that was in front of the house.

"Hey Pops! Yup, it's me." Ryann decided to try one more idea to keep Daryl from going back to his father. "Hey Pops. Can you come here a sec?"

"What the fuck? If he sees…" Daryl quickly tried looking everywhere but Ryann's grandfather's face.

"Son, it looks like you've been in a boxing match and lost."

"Yes, sir." Daryl ducked his head in shame.

"Come on in the house and relax a bit." Mr. Watkins turned around and began walking back toward his house.

"Thank you, sir, but I don't think I can…"

Mr. Watkins turned around and looked at Daryl, "Son, I wasn't givin you a choice."

Daryl walked into the Watkins's house and looked around. It was a hell of a lot nicer than his house. He looked at the cream colored walls that had happy family pictures and snapshots hanging on them, the hard wood floors were in pristine condition, the furniture had a rustic look to it.

Daryl thought to himself, "Damn, Ryann is so lucky."

"Son, have a seat."

Mr. Watkin's motioned for Daryl to sit down at the dining room table. Daryl did and looked down at his hands. He just couldn't look Ryann's grandpa in the eye.

"How long, son?" Mr. Watkins asked.

"Huh?" Daryl was confused.

"How long has your dad been treatin you like this?" He motioned to Daryl's face.

"A while." Daryl looked over at Ryan. She just gave him a smile and nodded at him to continue. "Look, Mr. Watkins, it's not a big deal…"

"It is a big deal, especially when my granddaughter doesn't come home right after school because she has gone looking for you out of worry."

"Pops," Ryann looked over at Daryl. She knew what she was about to tell her grandpa was probably going to piss Daryl off but he had to know how bad things were at Daryl's place. "You really need to see his back."

Daryl's eyes went wild. He jumped up from his seat scratching the hardwood floor beneath him. "No!"

Ryann slowly got up from her seat being careful to not rush toward Daryl. "Listen. I know you don't want anyone to see your scars but I also don't want to see you dead. Daryl, this has to stop. I care about you and I don't like seeing you hurt."

Daryl looked at Ryann. "Care? You...care...about...me? Why? You don't even know me."

Ryann felt tears beginning to sting her eyes, "Because my best friend went through this kind of abuse from his father. I knew but didn't tell. He's now six feet under. I won't let that happen to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Are You For Real?

Ryann sat down at the table once again. She hadn't talked about Alan and what happened to him to anyone. All she did know was she wasn't about to let anyone hurt Daryl. She cared about him too much.

Daryl looked from Ryann to Mr. Watkins. He didn't want anyone to see his back. He didn't want anyone to know that his own father would take a riding crop and beat him with it until he bled. He also knew Ryann was trying to do anything she could to save him.

Slowly, Daryl began to untuck his t-shirt from his jeans. He reached back grabbing the neck of the shirt and pulled it over his head. He wanted to hang his head in shame but he caught Ryann's eyes on him. She stood from her chair and walked over to him, put her arms around his waist and gave him the first hug he had gotten since his mom died when he was seven years old.

He didn't know what to think. Here he was, half naked in front of this beautiful girl and her grandfather; should he be embarrassed? Ryann looked up into his blue eyes. "Thank you."

Mr. Watkins walked behind Daryl and what he saw made his stomach turn. "Son, I am sorry this happened to you but you are safe here. I am offering you a chance to start over. You can leave your old life behind to never go through this again."

Daryl looked at the older man in shock. "I can't accept the offer sir. I won't be a burden on anyone. I also won't be a charity case for someone either. I will be fine."

Mr. Watkins chuckled, "Well, now, you need to listen to the rest of my offer," he said as he went to sit down in his chair at the head of the table. "I need someone to help oversee things around here. I need someone to help mend the fences, mow the grass, work in my garden, and do general maintenance on the house. If you are willing to do that, I will, in return, give you a roof over your head, food in your belly, clothes on your back, and a promise that I as long as you stay here no one will treat you with the disrespect your father has."

Daryl sat down. He was being offered something he never had...a stable life. Sure, he had to earn his way but he would be able to start over fresh.

"Are y'all for real? I mean, my daddy didn't beat me unconscious and y'all are just some sort of dream right?

Ryann laughed. "No we are real. Please take Pops's offer. I can't stand not knowing how you are."

Daryl took a deep breath. "Alright, but I have to go back tonight. I have some things I have to have with me."

Daryl and Ryann pulled up in front of Daryl's soon to be former house. Ryann could see some light filtering through one of the torn window shades.

"Ok," Daryl turned around and looked at Ryann, "I will be in and out of there real quick. Please don't come in looking for me."

Ryann nodded. She didn't like the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

Daryl slowly walked up the rotten front porch steps and reached for the door. He turned the knob on the door and opened it. He looked into the living room for his dad but he wasn't in his normal chair. Daryl walked inside, closed the door and began his climb up the stairs towards his room. As he reached the landing at the top of the stairs, his dad stepped in front of him grinning wickedly.

"Hello, boy." Will Dixon struck Daryl in the chest send him crashing down the stairs.

Daryl felt blood trickling down the side of his face. He sat up just as his dad got to him. "Git up boy. Ain't you got no manners? Why don't you give your ol' daddy a hug." Will Dixon spit right in his son's face.

Ryann heard the horrible crashing sound that came from inside Daryl's house. She ran around to the back of the house and came inside the same way she did when she found Daryl earlier. Sitting by the table was a cross bow. Ryann didn't know how to use it properly but if she saw Daryl was in trouble, she would figure it out real quick.

She poked her head around the corner and saw Daryl's dad hovering over Daryl. She watched as Will Dixon began undoing his belt and ripping it from the belt loops of his pants. The look of panic was written all over Daryl's face.

He raised his belt above his head, Daryl threw his arms up to try and keep the blows from hitting his face, then Will Dixon fell to the ground, half on top of Daryl.

He opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Ryann standing behind his dad with the crossbow his grandfather had given him years ago.

"I don't know how to use this thing properly so I improvised; I hit him with the butt of the bow. I think I just knocked him out though." Ryann looked at Daryl with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, remind me to teach you someday how to use that. You never know when you might need it to hunt with or fight off zombies." Daryl gave a slight chuckle and wiggled out from under his dad's limp body. "Welp, I guess I now have what I came here for. Let's go." He took the crossbow from Ryann, slung it over his shoulder, then grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Away from his old life, hoping to start over fresh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

New Beginnings

Daryl woke the next morning and had to think back to where he really was. He looked around his new room. He had a queen size bed with dove gray sheets, a real pillow instead of a bunch of old t-shirts shoved into a pillowcase, a comforter that was a deep blue with white pin stripes. He had curtains on his windows that were dark blue as well. He sat up and took in his surroundings one more time before he got up and put his clothes on he had worn the night before.

He walked down the stairs of his new home and saw Mr. Watkins sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning."

"Good morning Daryl. How did you sleep last night?" Mr. Watkins stood and walked to the kitchen counter to refill his coffee cup.

"I slept fine, sir. Thank you." Daryl had never had anyone ask how he slept.

"Good, good. Today, you and Ryann are going into town and pick up some things for you. I have a charge account at the store y'all will be going to so charge what you buy to me." Mr. Watkins saw the uneasiness in Daryl's eyes. "Remember that all of what you are getting is in return for helping me out here. This isn't a burden or a charity issue."

Grinning, Daryl thanked the older man, then excused himself to go exploring the property.

That afternoon, Ryann took Daryl clothes shopping. Daryl brought home clothes that were clean and not damaged. "I've never had this much stuff before."

"Well, now you do. You're getting a chance at a better life. Take it." Ryann climbed into her fire engine red Chevy Camaro, revved the engine and pulled out onto main street. "So, what are you gonna do after high school?"

"I dunno. I'm good with my hands, so…"

Ryann cut Daryl off, "How good with your hands are ya?" She looked over at him, grinned and winked.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "I'm...uh…Damn it woman. Now you got me all flustered and I can't think."

Ryann laughed at him. She loved that she could fluster him, but she did wonder how good he was with his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Drinking and Other Stupid Things

It was Saturday night. And like most Saturday nights in a small town, you could find the kids at a pasture party with a giant bon fire.

"Come on, Daryl! Let's go already!" Ryann stood at the bottom of the stairs impatiently. Just as she was about to yell up to Daryl again he came down the stairs slowly. "Wow, you clean up real nice." Ryann winked at him.

"I dunno. I don't think I should go." Daryl looked at the hard wood floor and shuffled his feet around.

"Why not?"

"No one's ever invited me to go before. I don't wanna be a party crasher and go where I'm not wanted." He looked at Ryann.

She reached up to touch his cheek but stopped when he flinched. "Daryl, you know I would never hurt you right?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone in my life hurts me in one way or another."

"Well, I will not do it on purpose. I can promise you that."

She reached up slowly and gently placed her hand on his cheek. He flinched again but didn't pull away. They looked at each other feeling the same electricity flowing between them.

Ryann pulled her hand back, "I think we should go now."

"Yeah." Daryl took Ryann by the hand and walked her out to his motorcycle.

Daryl and Ryann pulled up to the party at about 10pm. She climbed off the bike first. She looked over toward the bon fire and noticed several people looking at them. She took Daryl by the hand and led him over to the fire.

Ryann's friend, Rebecca, walked over to Ryann. "Hey, Ry!" She looked over at Daryl with wide eyes. "So...come here. I need your advice." Without even speaking to Daryl, she drug Ryann off. Daryl stuck his hands in his pants pockets and looked around uncomfortably at his classmates.

"WTF Ryann? You brought Dixon with you?"

"Yeah, Rebecca. I did. Is there a problem?"

Rebecca placed her hands on Ryann's shoulders, "Listen to me, and I am only saying this out of concern for you. He is bad news. His dad and brother have both been in and outta jail, word has it that his dad killed his mom, and have you seen where he lives? Sweety he is nothing but white trash. You really should choose your friends a little more wisely."

Ryann looked over her shoulder at Daryl. He was alone by the bon fire. Everyone else had migrated away from him. When Daryl looked at Ryann he could tell something was wrong. He huffed and shook his head. He knew he was about to be abandoned once again.

"You know, Rebecca. You are so right. I don't know what I was thinking. Hanging out with trash is really beneath me, isn't it."

Rebecca looked Ryann in the eyes, "I am so glad you have finally opened your eyes."

"Yep, thank you for showing me the error of my ways." Ryann turned around and started walking back towards Daryl.

"Hey, Ryann. Where are you going?" Rebecca asked confused.

"I'm choosing my friends wisely. Walking away from the trash." She looked up at Daryl, wrapped her arm around his waist, "Let's get outta here."

Daryl smiled down at Ryann and gave her a kiss on top of her head, "With pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Graduation

"FINALLY!" Daryl grabbed Ryann around the waist and spun her around. The smile on his face spoke volumes. He had done it. He had graduated from high school. He looked across the courtyard to where Mrs. Barbosa was standing. He grinned and walked up to her, dragging Ryann with him.

"Good evening, Mrs. Barbosa."

"Oh good evening…" Mrs. Barbosa began to gush until turned and saw Ryann and Daryl standing in front of her. "Oh, well...it looks like you actually graduated Mr. Dixon. Now, do try not to go to jail like the rest of your family." She turned and walked away.

"Well, that was nice." Daryl rolled his eyes and Ryann laughed.

"Hey boy. Why don't you git over here and give your ol' daddy a hug."

Daryl immediately tensed and spun around coming face to face with his father. His eyes dropped to the ground.

"Come on boy." He shoved Daryl. "Ain't you got anything to say to me?"

Daryl tried to back away but his father grabbed the front of his new crisp white shirt and drug him back towards him.

Ryann stepped in between the two Dixon's. "Listen, Mr. Dixon, this has been a really nice night for Daryl, and I think you really need to just congratulate Daryl and then leave."

"Nah. See girly. This is my boy and I am here to take him home with me where he belongs. Now, you had your fun playing house with him. Now it's time for him to come back home and learn to be a man." The elder Dixon reached across Ryann and popped Daryl on the side of his head.

Ryann spun around and put her hands on Daryl's chest and began attempting to pushing him backwards. "Please, Daryl. Come on, let's get outta here. Please."

"Boy. Whatcha waiting for? Come on." He looked from Ryann to Daryl then scoffed. "You think she cares about ya don't ya. She don't care nothin about you. You ain't nothin but a charity case for her. She wants to 'save you' so she can make herself look good."

"You are wrong, Mr. Dixon. Daryl is a wonderful man. He is smart and hard working. He is handsome and caring. I care about him so much. I love everything about him. Ever since he has moved in with my grandpa and me, he hasn't had to put up with your abuse." Ryann turned around and looked at Daryl. "Daryl, please look at me. Have I ever lied to you?" Daryl just stared at her. "I don't want you to go back with your father. I don't think of you as a charity case." Ryann reached up and gently touched Daryl's cheek. "Please, let's go home."

Ryann gently tugged Daryl in the direction of her car. Behind them, Daryl could hear his father yell, "You're fuckin pussy whipped! You ain't never gonna be a man!"

Ryann unlocked the car doors and both of them climbed in. She started her Camero, threw it into drive and sped off. The entire way back to the farm, Ryann tried to get Daryl to talk to her...about anything. He just sat in the passenger's seat and stared out of the passenger side window. When they got to the long drive that went up to her grandfather's home, she kept driving. Daryl looked over at Ryann and frowned. He had no clue where she was taking him, and he really didn't care. His father had embarrassed him. Sure, Ryann had seen his dad before. She knew what he was like, but every time his dad came around and caused a scene, people usually turned and ran away, dumping Daryl. He didn't think he could stand for Ryann to treat him that way...even though he felt he deserved it. He felt like he was what everyone had said...trash.

Ryan. Turned down a narrow dirt road and pulled up next to a beautiful pond. On the bank of the pond sat a gazebo with a swing hanging from the rafters. She turned and looked at Daryl as she spoke, "Get out of the car, Daryl."

He snapped his head around and looked at Ryann. She saw the fear and hurt in his eyes. She turned the ignition off, opened her door and got out. She went around to Daryl's side and opened the door for him. "Daryl, we really need to talk. Please get out."


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl climbed out of Ryann's car and followed her. They sat under a big live oak on the cool grass and Daryl looked everywhere except at Ryann.

"Daryl, look at me," Ryann begged. Daryl just shook his head. "I don't care what your father says, you are already a man. You are a good man, Daryl. Please look at me."

Ryann realized that he was not going to look at her. She crawled over to him, sat on her knees, reached over and cupped Daryl's face in her hands. She turned his face towards hers, she leaned in and brushed her lips with his.

Daryl took in a shuddering breath and pulled back. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I love you." Ryann smiled at Daryl but he just looked confused.

"Why?" Daryl asked. It was Ryann's turn to look confused. "Why do you say you love me? You know what my home life was like before I came to live with your grandpa. You know what my dad is like. Hell, Mrs. Barbosa was right when she told me that history repeats itself. I will end up just like my dad and brother...a worthless piece of shit that will wind up getting drunk some night and beat the hell out of whatever family I have."

Daryl tried to stand up but Ryann stopped him. "You are nothing like your dad and brother. You left that life behind you. You have changed so much. It's time to leave your past behind. Come with me. I've been accepted to college at Texas A &amp; M. We can get an apartment, or a little house, go to college, and see where life takes us."

"I ain't college material, Ryann."

"You don't know that. But if you don't want to go to college then there are plenty of places you can get a job. You told me once you were good with your hands...prove it. Do something with your hands. Do anything. Just please, don't let your father bring you down." She reached over and touched Daryl's cheek once again. "You deserve so much more outta life that what you have experienced so far. Come with me and let's give it a chance."

Daryl stared at Ryann. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"How did you know you were in love with me?" Daryl took her hand and gently tugged her into his lap.

"Well, every time I am near you my heart speeds up and pounds in my chest." She pulled his hand and put it on her chest. "My stomach always has butterflies when you are near me. And all I want to do is have you wrap your arms around me…"

Daryl put his arms around her and gently laid her back onto the grass. He brushed her hair out of her face, leaned down and gently kissed her. She opened her mouth and allowed him access. Their tongues slid along each other. Daryl pulled back and looked at Ryann.

"No one has ever treated me like you do Ryann. I care about you so damn much. If you really think I won't turn into my dad or brother then…"

"I know you won't." Ryann ran her hand up his bicep, to his shoulder and neck then into his hair.

"When do we leave?"


End file.
